the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfrie
ELECTRONIC POWER SUIT PILOT PROFILING NOTICE Data is current as of March 16, 2016 Authority: 5 U.S.C. 3161, 3301 and 3302; E.O. 10577, 3 CFR 1954-1958 Comp., p. 218; Sec. 213.101 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 2103. Sec. 213.3102 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 3301, 3302, 3307, 8337(h), and 8456; E.O. 13318, 3 CFR 1982 Comp., p. 185; 38 U.S.C. 4301 et seq.; Pub. L. 105-339, 112 Stat 3182-83; E.O. 13162; E.O. 12125, 3 CFR 1979 Comp., p. 16879; and E.O. 13124, 3 CFR 1999 Comp., p. 31103; and Presidential Memorandum— Public Information and Alert System on Suit Pilots (Febuary 21, 2015). Sec. 213.101 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 2103. Sec. 213.3102 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 3301, 3302, 3307, 8337(h), and 8456; 38 U.S.C. 4301 et seq.; and Pub. L. 105-339, 112 Stat. 3182-83. '' Profiling documentation released under supervision of the Legislative and Executive powers. Profiling declassification is aimed at informing the general public of potential threats and dangers in association with the recent "Suitfall" and appearance of Power Suits.'' 'DECLASSIFIED PROFILING: SUIT PILOT 217 - 'WOLFRIE 'Pilot Information: Wolfrie's estimated height stands at around 5'8' when not engaged in her suit. Her hair is a sandy yellow, reaching roughly shoulder length. Facial structuring and profiling garnered 15 seperate close-matches to US Citizens, unfortunately all matches are active citizens with daily lives. This suggests Wolfrie had utilized the armor pod to alter her identity. It is uncertain when she had acquired her power armor, however it is suspected she did not immediately use it upon acquisition. The pilot from sightings appears mostly calm and collective, although particularly sided towards a calculating personality. Contact with others has been mostly limited to a necessary basis, such as needs to maintain a food supply or housing. She has been seen to extensively check and recheck her surroundings in hostile or uncertain enviroments; psychological studies have yet to determine if this is an act of cautious battle maneuvering or paranoia. Her preferential style to combat is extremely aggressive, seeking to pressure the enemy at all times in a sporadic, multi-angled engagement. It also appears she has a tendancy to fire her cannons, burrow, and resurface shortly after when her side cannons have reloaded. In dire situations, she will charge a perceived threat and attempt to impale it with a powerful stinger weapon. Desert Storm The power armor has been labeled with the handle "Desert Storm" due to a gothic-typeset decal with the aforemention words on the two side ballistic shields and for having a desert camo paint scheme. While the camo scheme does not provide much camoflague, it is presumed the pilot had chosen such a paint scheme by preference. It has also been nicknamed "Scorpion King/Queen" by some due to the armament and animalistic shape of the suit. The suit is a large, six-legged scorpion-like power suit. It houses a central spinal column perpendicular from the main body which serves two definitive purposes: Holding and maintaining the primary armaments, and providing back support for the pilot to lay against. It also has a large sweeping tail that can swing around or even pinpoint stab at a region/target from any angle. It's two main armaments are short-barreled, 120mm cannons held on either side of the pilot, coupled with smaller 40mm autocannons. Both armaments have an adjustable control grip alongside a neural uplink used to control the suit. Each armament mounts a physical shield which protects against ballistic fire from the side it is attached, making it more difficult to flank the suit. As well, a forward ballistic shield is present which covers most of the lower body of the pilot. Finally, the suit possesses a large tail/stinger armed with a powerful puncturing weapon; this weapon is powerful enough to penetrate modern tank and even suit armor. Wireless frequencies has been detected originating from Desert Storm, although attempts to decipher the encryption on the signals have proven fruitless. The suit, while fairly heavy, is capable of digging in it's legs into surfaces on will. This behavior has allowed the suit to burrow just beneath the ground, making it difficult for return fire to afflict the suit or pilot. It is also particularly mobile in comparison to the common infantry unit, and is capable of keeping up with a car on the roads following speed limits. Relations and Affiliations Pilot Wolfrie is currently not registered to any of the known criminal, neutral, or eccentric factions which have come about since the beginning of Suitfall aside The Safety Net ; her handle, 'Wolfrie' is what is used to identify her, and she is not a part of any particular Net cell, acting as an independant in the Safety Net. It appears she uses The Safety Net as a means of communication and access of the public board for mercenary work as of the year 2016. Wolfrie has been known at times to both work with and combat against Hunter faction members. It is also inferred that such encounters would likely also occur with Outer Haven members if not for the geographical differences2. She has displayed a rather direct distaste of Vox Populi members, even sofar as to attack a member who did not present himself as a target. She has contacted and utilized services of the TMS to transport items she has salvaged from other suits, as well as assisted Crusaders in combat. She is not recognized as a Progenitor elf1, and has no known connection to the Fae at this time. Wolfrie has been known to take a rather pilot focused stance; her targets commonly consist of other Suit Pilots, whereas civilians and non-combatants are ignored. Whether this is from a twisted sense of justice, attempted curbing of social upheaval, or a sinister sense of "hunting" akin to the thinking The Hunters faction members have is unknown. Despite initial isolationist behavior, Wolfrie's actions have recently taken a turn to a more open approach. She appears to have begun directly interacting with other suit pilots at various instances. The reasoning behind this is unknown, as she has utilized the encrypted Wi-Fi capabilities of the suit to converse with other pilots, making interception of transmissions impossible. ''Addenium 01': '' ''It appears Wolfrie displays an unwelcome temperament and distrust of the Fae. Conversely, she has shown increased hostility towards recognized progenitors, involving one incident which escalated from a suspected capture mission to mutilation via use of her Power Armor's 120mm cannons on the progenitor in question. CCTV cameras were unable to capture the audio component, making it uncertain exactly what occurred that lead from capture to calculated murder. It is unknown if the progenitor instigated Wolfrie, however it appears through lip movement and facial expressions on visual feed that there was an arguement between the two. An investigation is taking place in regards to the circumstances, and Wolfrie's classification is being adjusted to Code Yellow ''Addenium 02: '' Wolfrie's recent mobilization from US soil to global hostile zones may put her at odds with Outer Haven members. It is uncertain how receptive she will be to OH ideals and structure. 'Assessments/Reports' ''Report 01; October 29th, 2015: '' Wolfrie's initial classification with her pilot handle utilizing services of The Safety Net. It is unknown what the pilot's origins are, or her intentions. No public sightings have been confirmed at this time. Threat Assessment at this time remains at non-priority due to the continued surgance of rogue and dangerous suit pilots, taking priority over the Safety Net ID Handle user of 'Wolfrie'. ''Report 02; December 13th, 2015: '' Pilot Wolfrie has been seen and confirmed in a myriad of suit conflicts on the Eastern side of the US. Most appear to be in conjunction with responding to calls of help or assistance from The Safety Net, or dealing with suit pilots which have caused destruction and havok. Wolfrie is to be monitored and assigned a threat level dependant on her actions and motives. ''Assessment 01; January 2nd, 2016: Wolfrie has currently been assigned Code Blue threat level, in conjunction with most near-neutral suit pilots. Whilst she does engage in combat, the fact that her conflicts are set purely upon other suit users and her concern over civilian and non-combatant life dissuades from events which are threatening to the common populous. However, her interest in conflict as a whole is a concerning factor, putting her above non-priority level. Police and local law enforcement agents are suggested to notify federal agents upon notice, but to not engage directly. Whilst mostly non-hostile to non-suit users, she has utilized the armor to plow over or knock aside anyone considered a threat. This has not resulted in any direct deaths but several injuries have been sustained over time due to this reckless behavior. Recommendation at this time is to keep passive surveillance on Wolfrie, and investigate any sources of conflict. 'Report 03; March 7th, 2016:' '' Wolfrie has begun to display increased and escalated aggression, as well as an escalation in combat encounters. She is beginning to mobilize to additional regions outside of US boundaries. It appears use of mercenary posts and services have been key to her ability to relocate to new, and particularly hostile, regions. It is uncertain what reasoning has lead to this increased interest in conflict. A request for re-assessment of her threat level has been forwarded. ''Assessment 02; March 15th, 2016: Wolfrie's increased hostility and use of violent tactics, as well as departure from US soil to hostile areas has assigned her Code Yellow threat level. Interest in conflict has apparently risen since the last assessment, as pilot Wolfrie has begun to actively engage in dangerous situations or hostile areas, such as the Ukrainian warzone and Middle East. While her combat expertise is suspected to not be on level of trained military units, she has clearly been gaining and utilizing experience learned from combat situations against other suit pilots. Engagement with infantry units that do not have suits has occurred, and she has become more threatening and hostile to bystanders. Elevated aggression may be a sign of battle weariness, although current examination is incapable of determining if this is the case. Conversely, Wolfrie has been displaying signs of extreme caution in unfamiliar territory; she was seen walking around a city block three times to confirm the presence of any militia fighters in Damascus, Syria. Doing so proved fruitful as she engaged and dispatched a small group of militia fighters preparing an ambush from a small hotel on the corner of the block, however it is uncertain if it was a case of combat expertise or extreme paranoia which lead to the continued surveillance of the area. Recommendation at this time is unclear; while she has elevated her combat rate, she has often continued to show respect of US and NATO assets, support for the Red Cross, other third-party aid/charities, and attempts to assist or protect civilians. Conversely, signs of exhaustion from continued combat as well as increased hostility are of concern. Assessment of Wolfrie will continue for an extended time, and then an official recommendation will be reached and published. 'Resources/Additional Information' 'Resource 01; March 09, 2015:' '' Recently, a secondary investigation into Wolfrie's past has found and connected evidence which suggests she may have been involved with The Pack faction prior to her handle on The Safety Net. Further investigation is being conducted as to ascertain authenticity, and sources are being examined to verify details. The following headlines and news sources have been marked as viewed and their respective creators are being contacted for further details. The primary stories have been snipped out from their respective articles and points of interests have been underlined: "Not All Alike: Pack Group Defends Locals" In a surprising turn of events today a small group of individuals decaled with the starved white wolf emblem, an emblem that denounces Pack members, fought off an unknown group of suit users attempting to rob the local police station of its arms and supplies. While the group refused to talk to our reporters on the scene, one member in a power armor shaped like a scorpion and weilding two gigantic cannons shouted orders and lead the the group against the assailants. The only comment reporters were capable of getting from the female pilot was "Suits are best beaten by other Suits. We heard trouble, we came and settled it." before the group departed from the scene. - Article printed Febuary 20th, 2015 "Counterstrike! Ambush Attack by Pack Members" Anarchist extremists today were driven away from the Westfield City Hall by a group of Suit users. The attackers were identified as Pack members by the starving white wolf decal on their suits. The extremists had been rioting with their suits in the local area for the past week, incapable of being halted by the local police force. Pack members openly attacked the extremists with their weapons, causing a great deal of local destruction, particularly in cause from a scorpion suit user who was using two tank cannons. The local city government estimates approximately 870 thousand dollars of damages. - Article printed January 3rd, 2015. Area matches Wolfrie's original roaming locations estimated from before joining The Safety Net. — ADDITIONAL RESOURCES LISTED IN DOCUMENT CA-17 — ''Resource 02; March 17, 2015: '' Following the investigation into Wolfrie's past due to correlation of geographical location and instances listing a similiar visual description of Desert Storm, evidence has appeared to suggest she has been involved in a conflict in Poland regarding USSR sympathists and terrorists attempting to break into Polish territory during massive rioting on Poland's eastern front. Wolfrie has also been identified by the previous material as an Ex-Pack member, although her reasons for divergance are unknown. Category:Pilots Category:Safety Net Category:Heavy